1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing the effects of drag force when using a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various designs to reduce the drag force to improve driver performance.
The prior art fails to provide a driver with designs that efficiently reduce drag forces and consequentially enable the driver to be swung faster along its path and contribute to an improved impact event with the golf ball.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) has increasingly limited the performance innovations of golf clubs, particularly drivers. Recently, the USGA has limited the volume, dimensions of the head, such as length, width, and height, face compliance, inertia of driver heads and overall club length. Current methods previously used to improve the performance of a driver have been curtailed by limitations on design parameters set by the USGA. An area of driver performance improvement that exists, as of this date, is the potential to reduce the drag force that opposes the driver's travel through the air during its path to the golf ball on the tee. A reduction in drag force would allow the driver club head to travel faster along its path and contribute to an improved impact event with the golf ball, resulting in higher golf ball velocities and consequentially, in longer golf shots.
The purpose of this invention is to effectively incorporate several design features in the driver club head that will enable lower drag coefficients as the driver is swung by a golfer. The design features will reduce drag forces and consequently allow the driver to be swung faster than conventional driver designs that currently exist. By improving the drag coefficients of the crown and sole surfaces and lowering the overall drag forces that impede the driver club head from moving faster through the air, the head speed of the driver is increased by approximately 1 to 3 mph.
The recent past has shown that driver designs have trended to include characteristics to increase the driver's inertia values to help off-center hits go farther and straighter. Driver designs have also recently included larger faces, which may help the driver deliver better feeling shots as well as shots that have higher ball speeds if hit away from the face center. However, these recent trends may also be detrimental to the driver's performance due to the head speed reductions that these design features introduce due to the larger geometries. The design of the present invention allows for higher inertias and robust face design of current drivers in addition to a driver design that will lower the drag forces on the club head and improve drag coefficients on the face, sole, and crown surfaces.